1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power system using wave force and current force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an industry develops, fossil energy resources have been depleted. Recently, a renewable energy research has become active in order to replace such fossil energy resources. Moreover, in the aspect of the pollution caused by the fossil energy, the research has been focused on the development of clean alternative energy even among the renewable energies.
Clean alternative energies includes solar energy, wind energy, wave energy, current energy, tidal energy, geothermal energy, etc., and recently, power systems to generate electricity using said energies are being developed.
Wave power system using the wave energy generates electricity using wave force. In this regard, motion energy of surface of the sea periodically moving up and down is converted into electrical energy.
In general, the wave power system needs to be installed on the surface or underwater of deep sea, and thus it needs to be installed in the middle of the ocean. Accordingly, when the wave power system is damaged by, for example, hurricanes or tidal waves, it is difficult to repair it because of the poor access to where the wave power system is installed, which is the middle of the ocean. Also, transmission of the generated electricity is very costly. Further, when the wave is relatively gentle, the generating efficiency is reduced as the wave force is lessened.
Meanwhile, current power system using the current energy to generate electricity using a current (flow of water) of water. There are many places all over the world where a current occurs, such as ocean or river.
The current power system is typically installed underwater of deep sea where a current occurs more frequently. Thus, the wave power system, share the disadvantages of the wave power system being installed in the middle of the ocean. Further, the current power system only works when the current is strong, and less or no electricity is generated with weak or no current.